Armin Arlert SMUTTY SMUT
by BludgerVine
Summary: Armin Arlert x OC lemon. This is kind of OC-ish but if you wanna pretend your my awesome OC then go ahead. This is sort of more FemDom because I cant really see or portray Armin as the instigator HE'S JUST TO CUTE 030 But this isn't like BDSM or anything like that.


'How'd this happen' Armin's mind sputters as smooth hand slither up his chest. His mind is hazy but he hasn't been drinking, it's her. Her skin is soft, he never thought it would be. He never thought he'd be close enough to find out.

He was walking to the stables that night, he stayed up late because he couldn't sleep. He was constantly getting nightmares about Eren getting swallowed by that Titan. He'd wake up in cold sweat every time. He crawled out of bed that night with tears in his eyes, he dressed in a tank top and a pair of pants quietly trying not to wake his room mates. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep.

He'd wobbled in a half sleepy-half scared way before he finally reached the stables. He decided that he should check on the horses, there's this one who can tell when your upset. She always tries to comfort him nudging his body carefully. Sometimes it works.

His arms are wrapped around the steeds kneck when he hears gravel crunch behind him. Afraid that it is one of the higher ups, he slowly turns around. But it wasn't who he thought it was, in the moonlight the pale features of Claris stands out.

Silently she walks towards him, "It's late" she mumbles not fazed by the hour or the tear stained face he wears. That last one, he's thankful for.

"I know..." he replies guiltily.

"More nightmares?"

This made Armin startle in surprise he hasn't told anyone about the nightmares "H-howd you know?"

"I don't sleep much, I see you come out here all the time when I look out the window. Plus your not as sharp as you were before,tired. Lack of sleep. What are they about?"

He pauses for a minute before replying, "E-eren, getting swallowed by a titan"

She doesn't reply or make any suggestion that she heard him, she reaches towards him at first he thought she was going to slap him or something. She doesn't though. she reaches behind him and pets the horse softly.

"When I was little I used to get nightmares all the time...Drink warm tea before bed. Little bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar. It helps..."

"...Thanks"

"But Armin?"

"Ya?"

"I'll stay with you tonight, I'll keep the nightmares away."

"Clar-" he goes to protest but it stopped.

A cold hand caresses his cheek, "Armin..."

She slowly presses her lips against his and his eyes widen in shock, she's...kissing him? A moment passes before he decides to kiss back. Claris... he's been wanting this for a long time but never thought he'd get it and was to afraid to pursue it.

So strong and witty...Claris. Don't get me wrong, he's smart but she hold a look in her eye that says she's seen more. A thousand thoughts of the situation run though his head but they are shattered when she pulls away.

He comes back from his trance and slowly looks into her eyes only to find they are not there. She's looking behind her out the door of the little shed they keep the horses in.

If his sense hadn't been on alert then he would have missed the ever so quiet words she spoke, "I know...I-I'm a monster but please...please don't take him away from me...Just allow me this one thing..." her voice breaks and he's confused. Monster? She's an angel to him...beautiful.

His mouth opens to speak but at that moment her head spins around and she locks lips with him again. This time he was equally unprepared but caught on quicker. He kissed back and that seemed to light a fire inside her. The kiss continued and became more heated. Her much taller and more muscled body made is so easy to shouve him against a wooden beam and press up against him.

His heart beated like a hummingbirds wings and he could feel his hands begin to shake and he placed his right on her back right below the shoulder and the other in her hair. 'So soft...' he thinks.

She shifts and he can soon feel her leg part his legs and press against his groin hoisting him up to her height. 'She's so close...' his head speaks. She scoots him forward across her leg and warmth shoots in his groin, he gasps into the continued kiss.

She parts and he gasps for air, she seems unfazed as she moves to his neck sucking and kissing. His hands scramble to pull her close as more waves of heat rush to his groin and his stomach does flips. 'This is amazing...but aren't guys supposed to be the one doing the ...work'

As if reading his thoughts she pushes them away by taking his right arm and guiding his hand to her right breast. His eyes widen, she never once broke away from his neck but he can feel and hear her mumble, "You can touch me to but I like it this way..."

Her no longer cold hand lays on top of his and lightly presses it, as if on instinct he squeezes her clothed breast and she ammediatly attacks his neck as a response. Her kisses rise upwards back to his face. She kisses him once softly and looks into his eyes.

Her eyes are mixed with lust and...love. It has to be love right? He see's that look on Mikasa's face when she see's Eren smile. That's love.

She pushes away and he thinks she is going to leave but she simply lowers her hand cupping his groing and feels his semi-hard arousal. He gasps in response, no ones ever touched him there.

"Lets go to my room, I don't have room mates. Not enough female scouts I guess." she speaks.

"o-ok" he stutters back, looking into her eyes.

She takes him by the hand and leads him back inside. They climb a flight of stairs and approach a numbered dorm room 347... They walk inside and as soon as the door is shut and locked she has him up against the wall this time both legs inbetween his and had him hoisted up hip to hip.

The hands that she had on his jaw lower to his outer thighs rubbing up and down. Warmth...everywhere floods inside him. He can feel his penis pulse in response to her touches. As if on cue he clasps both hands to her breasts and squeezes. He blushes furiously he didn't mean to do that...it just kind of happened.

But her response is her left hand touching the edge of his shirt. She looks into his eyes before lifting it over his head. She takes a moment to gaze at his upper body. He blushes again, a girl hasn't seen him shirtless since Eren's mom cleaned a wound one of the bullies gave him, he told her he tripped after swimming with Eren.

She lowers his legs and locks lips with him leading them by lip lock to what he assumes is her bed. She rather forcefully pushes him onto the bed, surprised by that and the fact that she isn't joining him yet.

She lights a small fireplace in the corner of the dorm filling the room with a warm faint light. Captured by the sudden light his eyes adjust to see her taking of her shirt and pants. His eyes widen and he blushes again.

'What the- right. Yes Armin you both have to be naked for sex.' he blushes even more of the thought of being combined to her but at the same time his cock throbs. He notices her sports bra 'She must have known I'd be awake tonight that's why she's still dressed.'

Her pants follow leaving her in a bra and panties. She crawls on top of him and runs her smooth hands up his chest and to his arms. She decides she should help his not so dominate feelings and guides his hands to the back of her bra.

His heart picks up fast than he thought it could, willing his hands to stop shaking does nothing and it takes him a moment to unclasp it but he finally gets it. He pulls it away and releases her slightly higher than average breasts. He's in awe. Everything about her is amazing.

Her nipples are perked because of the crisp air that has yet to be warmed by the fire. He slowly raises his hands to her breasts and begins to massage them squeezing them. He looks to see her reaction and notices her head in drooped to the side watching him as he begins to touch her nipples earning a gasp from her and a wave of pleasure sent to both their groins.

He can't take the tension and makes a leap of faith by attaching his mouth to her breast. "Uh! Armin..." he hears her moan edging him on. 'She tastes good...' he thinks to himself as he raises his left hand to treat the opposite breast. He switches his mouth to the other and sucks hard biting lightly but making sure t squeeze the opposite nipple tightly.

'I've read this kind of stuff in books...It's right..Right? I'm doing htis right. She's moaning so I have to be? Oh god...she's moaning because of me'

Multiple waves of pleasure rush to his groin at the result of her voice. 'She is perfect...' he thinks.

She suddenly pushes him down and begins to lick and kiss his stomach he strains his neck forward to watch as she unbuttons his pants. She glances up at him and he nods. She takes both his underwear and pants off at the same time.

Now realizing that he is naked he blushes before slightly shifting his legs around 'What if I'm not...big enough'. She simply gazes at his erection before taking a steady finger and caressing the tip earning a loud gasp out of him.

She continues to play with himsqueezing the head tightly and stroking to the base, he struggles to keep his voice in. But when he see's her lick his cock he cant help but make noise, 'mmmmngh' his head falls back unwillingly. His back is arched and his elbows hoist him up so he could watch but his head can't handle the pleasure.

She continues to lick and stroke him, she runs her finger across the slit of his penis at the same time takes his balls into her mouth a sucking, "OHHhhhmmmmm" he doesn't even try to hold back anymore and just lets the pleasure consume him.

He feels an absence and looks up to see her tossing her black cotton panties to the side of the room. She has hair but it's groomed or naturally perfect. He looks away for a moment when he realies he is staring.

"Armin...its okay to look touch if you want to. Do you want to continue?"

He responds by slowly touching her core and slips his fingers inside the wetness, she's so wet. She groans in pleasure, "Armin...do you want to continue?" she looks at him. He nods.

She wastes no time playing anymore and crawls up his body. "Don't worry about protection...I can't...you know..." she looks a bit sad at that but dismisses it quickly.

He can feel her warm pussy above his cock and looks up at her. His eyes almost roll back as she easily slides down on him completly. She was reallllly wet. A look of relaxation covers her face and a look of awe mixed with a 'oh my god' covers his.

"OHHHH!" he moans and she breathes heavy as she rides up and down him. 'Oh god she's so warm oh god'. He looks to see his cock slip in and out of her easily and love consumes him. 'I love her. I think I do I really do...'

Her tempo increases and Armin can feel a coil in his groin beginning to tighten. She must be experiencing it as well do to the scrunched eyebrows and soft moans she lets own. "Armin..." she moans quitley. He did expect her to be loud and he was right she was very focused.

But when she called his name in a louder tone he couldn't explain it. The coil got tighter and he sat up flipping her over underneath him. He supposes that it looks odd, she's much larger than him and now she has a small boy, no man on top of her.

He trusts his instinct because thats all he can do, his hips thrust and his cock slides in and out faster and harder. Her voice is getting louder and so is his 'mmmmgh mmmn ngh oooh' similar sounds escape her as well and he grips her hips.

But he focuses on her face, she looks weak right now and he locks eyes with her. She allows him complete control and he knows he's blessed that she is. She always wants to be in control, ever so calm and smart. But she's trusting him. He can hear skin hit skin and notices her arms are splayed around her.

The coil tightens and gets to the point he can't hold back a few more thrusts and he feels his balls tighten as well and the walls around his cock. He looks into her eyes and cums loud inside her and she also releases a cry of pleasure. His cum fills her and he collapses on top of her his head resting on her chest and his body and mind focusing on the spasming walls around his privates.

"Armin...I love..." she stutters.

"I love you too" he smiles but that soon fades as he looks up to notice tears in her eyes. "Wha-Why are you crying!?"

"I'm happy... lets sleep. Remember I'll keep your nightmares away."

He notices how tired he is and goes to roll over. "No... stay here curled around me. Just pull out."

He does as she says and soon enough they're both off in a deep sleep. His head is in the crook of her neck and their legs are tangled. She caresses his head with one arm and rests the other on his hip. Pulled together on their sides they fit like puzzle pieces. A tall brawney woman and a tiny young man together. She'd keep him safe and he'd do everything he can for her. They were in love...

 **A/N:**

 _MEEEEEEEHHHH I'm so mushy! I kind of play out my own fantasies in my lemons a bit because I'm also tall and muscled. I think its sexy having a guy that is willing to let you dominate him and take the reigns. If it isn't your thing SORRY!_


End file.
